1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a shower curtain support for slidably mounting a shower curtain in suspending relationship.
2. Background
A conventional shower curtain rod slidably mounts a shower curtain in suspending relationship. Since bath shower stalls and bathtub enclosures used as shower stalls present similar problems in the art, the terms "shower stall" or "stall", as used herein and in the claims, mean any area adaptable for showering notwithstanding the fact that the same area may be used for other purposes such as bathing. A conventional shower curtain rod even when its shower curtain is closed does not seal the parallel end walls of the shower stall opening because there remains gaps between the lateral sides of such closed shower curtain and their immediate lateral sides of the parallel end walls. Hence, shower water sprays and leaks through such gaps and onto the bathroom floor causing consequent water damage to the bathroom floor and walls. To attempt to prevent such water damage requires continuous attempts to effect complete water cleanups after showering. Hence, there is need for a shower curtain support for slidably suspending a conventional shower curtain across a shower stall opening and which is adjustable radially at the option of the homeowner to meet the needs of such homeowner to have the lateral sides of the conventional shower curtain seal in mating relationship the lateral sides of the parallel end walls of the shower stall opening against shower water spraying and leaking onto the bathroom floor.